Hogwarts Circle Talks
by A-Timid-Dream-of-They-and-Them
Summary: Professor Flitwick decided to promote unity among the 1991 first years. What better way than to create the Official Hogwarts Circle Talk Club? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a new project that I will be updating regularly. Not J.K. Rowling, so I don't profit. I like this idea, and this fan fiction will aim to be comical. This chapter ran away with me and got way too deep. **

Flitwick- Hello students. This is the first Official Hogwarts Circle Talk Club Meeting! This is the part where you cheer.

Draco- Um, I was promised extra credit.

Flitwick- That was a lie to get you to join the club.

Draco- Nice.

Hannah- What do you do in a circle talk? Also, I was promised extra credit, too.

Draco- Yeah, we won't get that.

Susan- And I was just fantasizing of how my grade was about to become an O.

Flitwick- Anyways, thanks for asking, Hannah. A circle talk is a group discussion where everybody sits in a circle. I got the idea from a Muggle professor while on holiday.

Hermione- Oh, yeah! I remember doing those in Muggle school.

Flitwick- Excellent. Today's prompt is, hold on, let me find it...here it is! "Do you think you were sorted correctly?" Hannah, you start.

Hannah- Well, I definitely was. Hufflepuff just seems to suit me incredibly well. I thought that it was interesting how the hat could hear our thoughts. Anthony?

Anthony: I was definitely. Micheal, Terry, and I had already done everything together, so it makes sense that we would be in the same house.

Terry- You are so sweet, Micheal. I think I'm falling in love.

Micheal- Wait, what?

Terry- Sarcasm, m'dear. And, yeah, what Anthony said.

Micheal- Okay, then. Yeah, I was meant to be in Ravenclaw. My entire family was, except for Great Aunt Matilda.

Parvati- Just because your entire family was in Ravenclaw doesn't mean you were guaranteed to be. Take Padma and I for example.

Padma- Yeah, we're twins and in different houses.

Draco- Gee, thanks for letting me know. I had no idea.

Padma- Oh, be quiet, Dray.

Draco- Never call me that again, you-

Flitwick- Okay, moving on! How about you, Blaise?

Blaise- I'm cool with how I was sorted. I mean, Ravenclaw would have been pretty cool also, but I'll take what I can get.

Draco- What do you mean? It's an honor to be a Slytherin!

Susan- Oh, shut up Draco. Houses really aren't that important in the grand scheme of things.

Hermione- Susan does have a point. Are houses really that important, other than creating prejudices?

Draco- Oh, but prejudice is just oh so important in this world.

Hermione- But wouldn't the world be so much better without it?

Harry- I don't know. It's impossible to completely abolish prejudice. It's the classic case of can't live with it, can't live without it.

Hannah- So we just wont live.

Harry- Precisely- wait, what?

Hannah- Never mind, we're off topic. Ronald, what about you?

Ronald- I like Gryffindor. I can't imagine being sorted into Slytherin.

Draco- I swear, Weasley, I will fight you.

Hermione- Again, prejudice. Ronald is saying that he couldn't stand being a Slytherin because of the connotaion associated with them. From his perspective, all Slytherins are evil just because You-Know-Who came from that house. However, that connotation is clearly incorrect. But do you know what keeps it alive? Prejudice.

Ronald- Hermes, I am not prejudiced.

Hermione- First of all, you are, and second of all, DO NOT CALL ME HERMES!

Draco- I'd tread lightly, Weasley.

Blaise- You know that saying, "Peace on Earth"?

Susan- That isn't the point, Blaise!

Blaise- Well, I tried.

Hannah- Hermione is right. We are all a little prejudiced on the inside, as much as we hate to admit it.

Hermione- Thank you, Hannah.

Harry- Do you know what I just realized? I can't think of a single bad wizard that came out of Gryffindor, but there have to be some. Nothing is that good However, I can't think of a single Slytherin who is good. But nothing can be that evil.

Anthony- History is always written by the ones who win the battle.

Harry- We are led to automatically believe that an entire group is bad because we haven't seen the full circle.

Hermione- This just got deep.

Draco- And you were the one who started it.

Flitwick- Well, let's get back on track.

Draco- Everybody who is here already said their thoughts.

Flitwick- Oh, well, just continue on with your mile deep discussion about prejudice and stereotypes.

Hannah- Great.

Anthony- Again, history is written by the winning side.

Susan- Well, back to the topic of the sorting ceremony, do you think we should have been told about what the sorting ceremony involved before we arrived to Hogwarts?

Micheal- Yes. I nearly had a panic attack in the waiting room. I thought that we would have to perform some sort of magic. And I don't even have a ton of anxiety. I know that Hannah does, though.

Hannah- Yeah, I do. I almost fainted. Susan and Micheal are my witnesses.

Hermione- I would imagine that the anxiety would be far worse for people who were told that the sorting ceremony had some sort of danger involved.

Ronald- Yeah, Fred told me that you had to fight a troll. I don't know why I believed that now.

Susan- Yeah, forcing eleven year old people to fight trolls is probably illegal. I could ask my aunt. But why hasn't a single person talked about it? Like, to warn us or something?

Parvati- That is a good point. I asked nearly all of my relatives what the sorting ceremony was, and they all just brushed me off.

Padma- And the odd thing is that, next year, for all of those who have younger siblings, we will be saying the exact same thing as my relatives. Sort of hypocritical, if you ask me.

Hermione- But are we physically unable to tell others who have not heard it for themselves?

Flitwick- I actually never thought about that.

Anthony- You really weren't terrified of the sorting ceremony when you were a kid?

Flitwick- No, I was pretty apathetic as a child. I only really cared about dueling club and immature eleven year old stuff.

Susan- I can ask Professor Sprout for more information on this. She's pretty nice.

Hannah- It's just so weird that we have ignored this for so long.

Flitwick- Well, anyways, next question!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part of this chapter is based on reviewer Pinoy Gamer's for reading, and I'm still not J.K. Rowling. I also don't own Queen, or any other musical group for that matter.**

Flitwick- It has come to my attention that there is some tension between Harry and Draco. How would you describe this conflict?

Harry- Well, Draco consistently is talking badly about Ron and Hermione and muggles in general.

Blaise- That is kind of true, Draco. Remember last night's rant in the common room? Also, why are we talking about this during a circle talk?

Flitwick- Because I promised Headmaster Dumbledore that I would try to promote unity among the first years, now be quiet and let Draco speak.

Draco- I have no clue what you are talking about, Blaise.

Daphne- Oh, come on Draco, we all heard you. I specifically remember you saying how it isn't fair that Hermione gets the best grades.

Hannah- When did you get here?

Daphne- Sometime in the infinite clock. Now, why is it unfair, Draco?

Draco- Because she's muggle-born, Greengrass.

Hannah- Oh, that's what this is all about, Draco.

Anthony- Statistically, it really doesn't make any difference. Several studies have proven this.

Draco- Yeah, but muggles are weird.

Hannah- Actually, muggles are incredibly advanced in technology and medicine. They have actually even gone to the moon, while we are stuck observing it.

Padma- Yeah, my grandmother met a bunch of brilliant muggles over her travels.

Draco- But they will never be on the level of wizards.

Ronald- Oh, come on. Your father probably doesn't even know his numbers. According to Hermione, muggle children learn how to complete very complicated equations by our standards by eleven years old. We don't even start learning about numbers until third year if we choose to do Arithmancy or if our parents home schooled us.

Susan- That is probably the smartest thing you have ever said, Ronald.

Ronald- You can call me Ron, you know.

Susan- I could, but I really don't feel like it today. Check back again when you stop being insufferable.

Draco- I guess that I can accept that not all muggles are idiots. It's just muggle culture is so unsophisticated.

Terry- Excuse me?

Draco- Yeah, they have a ton of weird traditions, not to mention that their music is terrible compared to Celestina Warbeck.

Hannah- Wait, you listen to Celestina Warbeck?

Anthony- Well, we have Queen?

Blaise- What's Queen?

Micheal- We will rock you!

Blaise- Okay then. Don't explain, just keep all of us in the dark. Please, we just really don't want to know what the heck you are talking about.

Susan- It's a band in the muggle world.

Draco- Whatever. You will never be able to compare to the sweet and soft voice of Celestina.

Hermione- Is this what celebrity crushes are like in the magical world?

Daphne- Yes. This is exactly what they are like in the magical world.

Draco- I do not have a crush! It's just that muggle music will never be able to compare.

Anthony- Professor, do you have a record player?

Flitwick- Indeed I do, Anthony. _Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen begins to play._

Draco- What the heck is this?

Hannah- This is a bit different than what I am used to, but still is very nice.

Blaise- Yeah, it's chill.

Draco- What the- never mind. I can accept that muggles are not completely awful.

Flitwick- Okay, great. Now, what do you have against Harry

Draco- Well, he refused my friendship!

Susan- Ooh, everything is coming full circle.

Hannah- Yes, gossip and conflicts among eleven year olds.

Harry- That was forever ago, Draco. You just came across as annoying.

Draco- I was not annoying.

Ronald- You keep telling yourself that.

Draco- Harry also has a place on the Quidditch team, and a top of the line broomstick, despite the welcome letter clearly stating that that is not allowed!

Harry- Hey, that wasn't my fault, that was all Professor McGonnagall. I never even considered playing on the team at Hogwarts.

Hannah- You do have to admit, that was a little unfair. I have top grades in flying, but you don't see anybody offering me a place on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. I think that Draco can relate to that feeling.

Hermione- It is unfair, though, the amount of advantages you get, Harry.

Susan- But Draco is to blame for this conflict also. After all, he constantly harasses Harry and, rumor has it, tried to lure him outside after curfew for a duel to get Harry in trouble.

Flitwick- WHAT?

Draco- That was alleged.

Harry- Definitely not even loosely based on reality.

Draco- Anyways, I'm sorry for that, Harry. I was frustrated and an idiot. I still find you to be full of yourself though, and you never seem to try hard in anything, but it still works out for you.

Anthony- That is a good point, though. You never seem to try hard in lessons, yet you still get good marks, most of the time.

Harry- I do try hard! Most of the time...

Ronald- It is sort of true, mate.

Anthony- You don't try hard either, Ronald.

Ronald- What do you mean? I always try hard.

Hannah- Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We all know that that is a flat out lie. You barely ever make any effort.

Susan- We are so off topic right now.

Flitwick- Anyways, can we choose to put this conflict behind us and just shake hands and move onto the next question?

Harry- I guess...

Draco- Fine...

Blaise- Here it comes.

_Harry and Draco shake hands and grimace at each other._

Blaise- It's a sign of the apocalypse! Everybody remain calm and run in all directions!

Draco- Be quiet, Blaise. This is not about you.

Blaise- Oh, everything is about me, let's be real.

Hannah- Aw, conflicts are resolved.

Draco- I still mildly dislike you, Harry.

Harry- That's funny, I feel the exact same as you.

Hermione- Imagine that. Just move past this and stop giving the rest of us a headache.

Draco- This isn't about you.

Hermione- Oh, so everything is about you then, I'm assuming.

Draco- That is not what I meant!

Flitwick- Okay, let's move on. This question is a bit less fun, though...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Still not J.K. Rowling.**

Flitwick- Hello, children. Today, we will be discussion suggested changes to the Hogwarts grading policy.

Terry- It should be called the "Every classroom but Professor Snape's grading policy."

Flitwick- Stay positive. Now, how about you start Hannah?

Hannah- Why are we having this discussion?

Flitwick- Just answer the prompt.

Hannah- Fine. I guess that projects are most important. They are basically testing what we have learned so far.

Terry- But classwork is the supervised application of those skills and should be held in highest regard.

Draco- Whoa, fancy wording.

Susan- Yeah, that's because he copied it word for word from the first Charms lesson.

Flitwick- I swear, I have never said that.

Hermione- Oh, you so totally have, Professor.

Harry- Well, I guess that homework should be pretty important because we get so much of it. We probably get more homework than classwork in some lessons, such as Transfiguration and Potions.

Susan- What about pop quizzes? I personally think that they should be scored rather low because we never have any time to prepare for them.

Anthony- That's the point of pop quizzes. They make sure that you don't only know stuff because of some last minute studying.

Hermione- This is probably off topic, but I think that we should be able to check what our grade is at any time with a professor. You know, because you could be failing and have no idea until grades come back at the end of the year.

Blaise- Yeah, definitely. Especially since it's difficult to calculate the grade point average of every single assignment you get for an eleven year old. Trust me. I've tried, and my calculations have still been way off.

Hannah- Wow, I'm actually not the only one. But I probably do that because of my anxiety.

Hermione- And trust me: As eleven and twelve year olds, we have so much anxiety.

Flitwick- Yes, I know, I was an angst-y preteen once too. Back to the grading policy.

Susan- Yeah, so I think that we agreed that tests are most important, homework and classwork are equally as important, and pop quizzes are dumb, if I heard correctly.

Daphne- Yeah, that's what we said, but I can think of an issue with that. What if there is only one test, but you totally bomb it. Your grade point average would be dead for the rest of the year.

Draco- Good point, so tests would be less important than classwork and tests, but far more important than pop quizzes. What are some other categories?

Blaise- Uh, actual quizzes. Because we have time to study for them and we have so many of them, they should be ranked pretty highly.

Hannah- Yeah, that makes sense. But then binder checks should be ranked very low because it really is really unconnected to any learning.

Harry- Yeah, I don't even know why Professor McGonnagall does those.

Hermione- To make sure that you aren't sleeping in class and are actually taking some form of notes.

Ronald- I just don't like how she never tells you when binder checks will be.

Hannah- You really haven't noticed how they take pace every two class periods?

Ronald- Wait... no they don't.

Blaise- Yes they do. Everybody has noticed that except for you.

Ronald- Huh, at least I know now. I actually won't fail this one.

Daphne- Just dedicate five minutes every day to organizing your binder. That's what I do, and I ace every one.

Ronald- Yeah, well, I'm busy all the time.

Draco- What could you be so busy with that you can't organize your binder.

Susan- He's probably in denial from being undeniably messy.

Hannah- Exactly my diagnosis.

Blaise- I prescribe putting your priorities straight and recognizing that schoolwork is the most important thing in your life at this moment in time. You literally live at a boarding school so you can do schoolwork.

Anthony- Yeah, why else would I go to Scotland?

Terry- Uh, for vacation or something. I don't know. Does Scotland even have beaches? Somebody please answer that and save me fifteen minutes in the library.

Micheal- Yes, Scotland has beaches.

Flitwick- Uh, back to the grading policy if you please.

Micheal- Yeah, I actually went to a beach in Scotland once. It was pretty cool.

Flitwick- Okay, fine then, just ignore me.

Anthony- Whatever, uh, how about we calculate percentages.

Hannah- Uh, so binder checks, pop quizzes, tests, classwork and homework equally, and quizzes at the top. Hermione, Daphne, you are probably the best at this, so have at it.

Daphne- So, how about quizzes are at thirty percent.

Hermione- And classwork and homework can be at twenty-five percent each, leaving thirty percent for binder checks, pop quizzes, and tests.

Daphne- So tests can be a fifteen percent, pop quizzes can be t ten percent, and binder checks can be at five percent. Anthony, does that sound right?

Anthony- Yeah, it does. Does that make sense, Professor?

Flitwick- Yeah, um, just give me a second here.

Susan- Are you seriously writing all of this down on a piece of paper with a title of "My Staff Meeting Ideas"?

Flitwick- No...

Micheal- Yes, you are.

Draco- I feel cheated.

Blaise- Could you at least credit us, Professor?

Flitwick- I guess I could.

Daphne- Fantastic. I wouldn't want Hermione and my calculations to get lost in the sea of teacher ideas.

Flitwick- Okay, I'll just say that the Official Hogwarts Circle Talk Club came up with a majority of the ideas.

Harry- Oh, come on, let's be honest here, we came up with all of the ideas. You just sat there and watched. Also, why does our club have "Official" in it's name?

Flitwick- Because, well, I actually don't know. It just happened when I came up with the name. I guess so you can know that this club is the official club.

Blaise- How- You came up with- you know what, never mind. Just ask us the next question so we can debate over it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, here's another chapter for you to read. Still not J.K. Rowling. Sorry for the super late update.**

Flitwick- You guys will probably not like this question, but I was required to do this by Professor Dumbledore.

Hannah- Come on, we can take it, Professor.

Flitwick- "How do you make friends?" Oh my goodness.

Hannah- Never mind, I'm out.

Susan- Come on Hannah. But that is an awful question. Did Professor Dumbledore really think that we wouldn't internally and externally cringe at that?

Flitwick- Just answer the question so we can get this over with.

Blaise- I don't make friends. Or nobody tries to make friends with me.

Draco- I tried to be best buddies with you! I'm still trying!

Blaise- Exactly why I don't make friends.

Anthony- I rely on my parents to meet other parents and introduce to to their children. Then I become clingy and never let them stop being friends with me.

Terry- Yeah, that's exactly how we met. It ended up working out, though.

Anthony- Thanks for being my friend, Terry. And you are cool to, Micheal.

Michael- We met by me being awkward and lonely and them taking pity on me.

Anthony- Yeah, you were just looking so lonely and sad and had no friends so we just decided to invite you into our buddy group. And you never left our buddy group, and I'm happy about that.

Draco- I just say my last name and hope that somebody notices and latches on.

Harry- Yeah, that does not work. Mostly because nobody really cares who your parents are unless.

Draco- But that's what my father told me to do! That's how he made friends in school.

Harry- By saying, "My name is Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy." Only desperate people do that.

Draco- I just thought it sounded pretty cool. And I thought that everybody knew how influential the Malfoy family was before I got to Hogwarts and would want to be buddies with me because of my power in the government and influence over everything.

Hermione- Technically, you have no power until you come of age.

Draco- Yeah, I was not told that. Father just told me to ride on my family name.

Hermione- Hello, my name is Granger, Hermione Granger. Can you see what is wrong with this picture now?

Draco- Yeah, I see this now. Ronald, you tell us how you hoodwinked Potter.

Ronald- Yeah, um, I just sat in his train compartment and we ate a bunch of food.

Harry- No, I asked your Mum how to get past the train platform entrance thing, you already knew who I was, so you immediately gravitated towards me. It also helped that you already knew that I was Harry Potter and that all of the other compartments are full.

Ronald- Wait- I had no clue who you were when I sat down in that train compartment.

Hermione- Oh, stop lying Ronald. In one of his more paranoid, "Everybody is out to get me!" moments, Harry told me that he overheard Fred and George telling you that the boy your Mum helped get on the train platform was Harry Potter before you entered the compartment.

Ronald- You heard that?

Harry- Yes.

Hannah- This should be a reality television show. You know, trouble amongst the trio.

Susan- That is so good! We have got to start scripting a pilot episode. If we could figure out how to get a video camera working around Hogwarts, that would be awesome.

Flitwick- Video cameras can't work around Hogwarts. It's impossible.

Susan- Not for long. My aunt already started teaching me some Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I know exactly what I'm going to do once I learn them better. I'm pretty sure that it's the design of the wards. If we can change the form of radio waves through magic, we can get them through the wards and into a radio. It's a start, and it's just like those cool bending out spells that people learn in sixth year.

Flitwick- That is some very impressive thinking. But back to the question, I need to record your answers and give them to Professor Dumbledore.

Anthony- Oh, so he actually cares about our mental health now? Sweet,

Flitwick- Come on, he does actually care about you guys more than you could think.

Anthony- Oh, so that's why there are so many school counselors at this school. And why did he send the Slytherins down to the dungeons where the troll was believed to be on Halloween? We all know that that was just a stupid move.

Daphne- That wasn't just stupid, it nearly caused half of the people in Slytherin to faint in fright. Like, you're actually going to send students into the path of the troll? Wow, great head mastering.

Terry- And I never thought about why there are no counselors here. There were at least two in my muggle elementary school. You know, when you stick a thousand moody teenagers in a castle and tell them to do magic, there will be issues between students that can't just be solved by a detention and a talk with a Head of House.

Blaise- Oh my goodness, it is so awkward when you have to talk to your Head of House, especially in Slytherin.

Daphne- Wait, you talked one on one with Professor Snape? Is that why you needed that calming drought on Wednesday?

Blaise- Yes, it was. I thought that he was going tell me about how I had failed a homework assignment, but he just wanted to tell me how I was such a talented student. He's even scary when he is complimenting you.

Harry- At least you are doing well in Potions. If Professor Snape called me into his office, it would not be because I was a star student.

Hermione- It's just because you put no effort into your work. We've already discussed how your work habits have caused you problems.

Flitwick- Are we going to get anymore discussion of that prompt? I actually need stuff to discuss at the staff meeting.

Draco- Talk about how there are no counselors in a school of teenagers.

Flitwick- Okay, whatever. That is a valid point, though. We probably should have some guidance counselors. Anyways, next question.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Still not J.K. Rowling.**

Flitwick- Okay, I need this to discuss at the staff meeting because we have received so many complaints throughout the years. What exactly is going on in Professor Snape's class that makes people hate it?

Harry- Well, where do I begin?

Hannah- Here we go again.

Harry- Professor Snape is incredibly biased against every house but his own. He takes points for random things that don't matter, like bringing a library book outside. He is always breathing down our necks and pointing out what we are doing wrong and he constantly bullies Neville instead of helping him to get better at Potions. He also seems to hate me.

Flitwick- Yeah, I can mention that, but I was really asking about the classes.

Harry- Oh. Well, those are awful, too.

Hermione- Are you even going to mention how he never teaches us anything at all?

Harry- Yeah, there's that too.

Flitwick- Yeah, we have received several complaints about that. Can you expand a bit more?

Hermione- Sure, he just puts instructions on the board at the beginning of the class and tells us to follow them. And then Professor Snape gets mad when we can't follow them because he didn't explain at all what reacts with what in order to make the potion work.

Susan- Not to mention that there is no ventilation in the dungeons.

Hannah- Also, yesterday, Seamus walked into the classroom thirty seconds late, and Professor Snape took away ten points from him. Then, Goyle walked in ten minutes late and Professor Snape said nothing about it.

Daphne-That is simply blatant favoritism.

Draco- That is a major issue, especially because I heard that we will be brewing antidotes in sixth year. How can we brew antidotes for a poison if we have no clue what ingredients work with each other? We could end up just making another poison and have no clue what we did wrong.

Blaise- I had to do extra individual study just to understand what was happening in class. What if you want to go into a job that creates potions? You would have no clue what to do.

Susan- And then Professor Snape also seems to outright hate his job. He acts like it is the worst chore in the world to have to teach students, but he chose this job for himself.

Anthony- Ah, but did he really choose this job for himself? What if he really had tried to quit, but he is unable to?

Hermione- What do you mean? He should be able to quit if he wants to. It's only fair.

Anthony- Well, have you noticed how Professor Snape had always wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts position? Maybe he wants it because he knows that, because of the supposed curse, he will only be able to teach for one more year.

Terry- Or maybe he just wants it because he would like to teach that subject more.

Anthony- Also, have you noticed how Professor Dumbledore seems to annoy him? You know, sometimes the headmaster whispers something to him after dinner and Professor Snape looks very annoyed but seems to do whatever he says anyways. It's like they are bound by oath.

Terry- Oh, are you getting into one of your conspiracy phases again? I thought we were done with this already.

Anthony- So what I think is happening is that Professors Snape and Dumbledore made an oath that Professor Snape would have to teach at Hogwarts until Professor Dumbledore allowed him to quit. It is clear that Professor Snape is being used for something that the headmaster needs him close by for. And Professor Dumbledore won't give him the Defence Against the Dark Arts position because he would have to leave sooner.

Hermione- You are positively brilliant, Anthony. But how long have you spent trying to figure this out.

Michael- Oh, he had a bulletin board in our room with pins and strings and everything. He also has a seperate board for why the moon landing was fake.

Flitwick- Guys, let's get back to the prompt. I need to bring this up in this months staff meeting.

Daphne- Right. Also, It's worth mentioning that Professor Snape gives extra Potions lessons to Slytherins on Saturday nights.

Harry- What? Why doesn't he do that for all of the houses? It's only fair.

Blaise- It's because Professor Snape is incredibly biased and wants Slytherins to win everything. Including the highest grades out of everybody. I stopped going to the extra lessons because I wanted it to be an even playing field. But most others do go, because, even though it is unfair, they will take the high grade if it's available.

Daphne- I go because I find Potions to be a very interesting subject that is worth learning more about. Also, I just want to pass the class.

Draco- I stopped going because Professor Snape just straight out terrifies me.

Flitwick- Yes, we have received many complaints about how his classes are something that ruin days and how Professor Snape makes an effort to make the student's lives positively miserable.

Harry- And he does! Professor Snape is always so cruel to Neville, you know, Neville Longbottom. He called him an idiot when Neville made the simple mistake of adding one extra dragonfly wing to his potion. It was a mistake anybody could make because dragonfly wings are so small and they stick together. It would not have happened if Professor Snape had just explained how to peel them apart safely. But he doesn't explain anything.

Flitwick- This is very interesting. It looks like the staff meeting will be very interesting this month.

…

Later at the staff meeting…

"This is ridiculous, Severus! Based on what these students are describing, you hate your job and them, you never teach anything, there is no ventilation in the dungeons, and you blatantly favor your own house!" Professor Flitwick explained. Severus looked a little nervous at these accusations but still seemed his regular haughty self.

"The students are biased, Filius," Professor Snape said lazily. Professor Flitwick's nostrils flared.

"Oh, you mean that every student who filed a complaint against you ever is out to get you? Because there are a lot of complaints against you," Professor Flitwick said, "According to school records, you have had over three hundred filed against you in the last five years. Are you going to tell me that every single one of those students are biased against you?" Professor Snape's eyes bugged out at the number, but he quickly recovered his cool.

"I went to a muggle teachers conference over the summer, so I know that if this was a muggle school, you would have been sacked by now," Professor Flitwick turned to Professor Dumbledore at this, "So why hasn't Severus been sacked yet, Albus?" Professor Dumbledore began to sweat. He had no clue that there was this much of a problem.

"You already know that Severus and I have an agreement, Filius," Professor Dumbledore. This reminded Professor Flitwick of something else.

"Also, Anthony Goldstein already caught onto your little agreement, you might want to be a little more inconspicuous," Professor Flitwick said. Professors Snape and Dumbledore paled at this realization. Professor Flitwick continued, "I am planning on taking this up with the board of school governors. I am genuinely concerned about the education that the students are receiving in your class." Professor Flitwick sat down, and the other professors shared a look. If Professor Flitwick was serious, that could mean some trouble for Professor Snape. Even with the board in Lucius Malfoy's pocket, they would have to acknowledge the problem, or Professor Flitwick would probably write an anonymous letter to the editor of the Daily Prophet detailing how awful the education system was at Hogwarts. He was stubborn like that and really cared about his students.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back for the last update. Sorry if anybody really likes this fan fiction. I might come back to this later, but don't get your hopes up. I'm so excited for Endgame this Friday. Still not J.K. Rowling.**

Flitwick- This is, yet again, a stupid question, but "my passion is..."

Hannah- You're passion is what? Please enlighten us, Professor.

Flitwick- No, it's a fill in the blank. I know, I know, but Professor Dumbledore got interested in this club and gave me a list of questions I'm supposed to use and record your answers for. He just wants some general consensus of how the student body feels about these topics

Hannah- Oh! You're right, that is a stupid question. And if he wants to know the answers to this question, why doesn't he just give the whole school a survey to take?

Flitwick- Yeah, well, it was either this or "What makes you sad?" So please just answer the question.

Susan- My passion is creeping people out.

Anthony- Wait, what?

Susan- Yeah, whenever somebody goes near me that I don't know I stare at them creepily until they go away.

Anthony- Nice.

Hannah- That's actually what caused me to be buddies with you.

Susan- Nobody still says buddies, Hannah. That was in preschool

Hannah- Yeah, whatever you say. Draco, your is the wonderful passion in your life?

Draco- I guess school is. As much as people don't like to believe it, I do like Hogwarts and learning in general.

Ronald- And I thought that your passion was government corruption- Sorry professor, just a joke, just a joke.

Draco- No, your wrong, that's my father's passion. Daphne, your up.

Daphne- I think that stamp collecting is incredibly interesting. I actually have rare stamps from Austrailia now. I found them in a muggle thrift store. They are pretty cool. I have a few with otters on them.

Draco- Why stamps? You have an owl, I know you do, you once forced me to give it a treat. Owls don't need stamps.

Daphne- Yeah, well, it's interesting. Hermione, what could possibly interest you?

Hermione- Well, I like reading horror novels.

Draco- I'm pretty sure that that's a hobby, not a passion.

Hermione- Yeah, well, I don't particularly care. So deal with my wonderful passion.

Hannah- We seem to be using the word wonderful a lot in this circle talk. It should be, like the word of the day.

Susan- Hannah, we've already been through this. Hogwarts does not have a word of the day.

Hannah- Okay, the word of the day is wonderful. That's all I wanted to say, moving on, Harry, tell us what your beautiful, wonderful passion is. We must know what keeps the Boy Who Lived entertained.

Harry- Well, Hannah, my beautiful wonderful passion is practicing stuff, I don't know what my passion is. I would say Quidditch, but it was sort of forced upon me and is more of a hobby than anything else.

Draco- But Mr. Potter, you must have a beautiful wonderful passion that drives you to do great things for your entire life long, not just a simple hobby!

Flitwick- I feel like you guys are making fun of this prompt.

Draco- Oh, we definitely are, no doubt about it.

Harry- I don't know, I just haven't given this much thought. I have things I like to do, sure, but I just have no clue.

Blaise- Okay, that's fair. My passion is blasting muggle music in my room so my mom gets mad at me and tells me to turn it off. That is probably not a passion, but I really don't care.

Dean- Well, if it helps, I really like my artwork.

Draco- Wait, you're here? You haven't said anything so far.

Dean- Yeah, well I listen.

Daphne- Speaking of which, that portrait you did of me the other day was really good.

Dean- Wait, you saw that? That was in my notebook.

Daphne- Come on, you were sketching for the whole world to see. Do not expect me to just ignore you when I can see my face staring up back at me from a sketchbook. Anthony, take this over before it gets too out of hand.

Anthony- Well, my wonderful passion is wandmaking.

Michael- That's funny, mine is too. Who would have thought?

Terry- And mine, wow. Is there some crazy mind reading going on over here?

Anthony- It's almost as though we have discussed this before hand. But that's impossible, we had no clue what the question was. There is no possible way for us to know what the question was!

Terry- I know, right?

Flitwick- Are you planning on telling me how you knew the question? I keep all of my teaching materials in my desk.

Terry- But we didn't know the question! Are you accusing us of lying, Professor?

Flitwick- I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just asking you a question.

Michael- Yeah, well, it sure sounds like you are accusing us of something. But I don't know why, I mean, there is no evidence that we have done anything wrong in this situation.

Harry- Except for you guys talking loudly about how you had not a clue what the question was in a sarcastic manner. That might just be some evidence, I don't know, don't ask me.

Flitwick- Or did you just ask Professor Dumbledore about the questions?

Anthony- Ah, but why would the headmaster answer simple students such as ourselves? There is no good reason!

Flitwick- As your head of house, I demand to know how you got into my desk!

Michael- But we never went into your desk in the first place! You are accusing us of a crime we didn't commit! Also, demand in an incredibly strong word.

Flitwick- Fine. I believe that you did nothing wrong.

Anthony- Haha! We have mislead you! I mean, thank you professor.

Flitwick- And on that note, I officially wrap up the first meeting of the Official Hogwarts Circle Talk Club.

Draco- Thank goodness. Now could I please have some extra credit?

Susan- Yeah, me too.

Flitwick- Yeah, I really never promised that. Now get out, I need to grade some of your guy's essays. I'm only halfway through and I want to get them out to you tomorrow.


End file.
